Giving Love for Christmas
by WordyAndRestless
Summary: It's Christmas at Grimmauld Place and Sirius and Tonks are out to spread the holiday cheer. However, Remus begins to worry when Tonks suddenly disappears and charmed mistletoes were blossoming everywhere. My first attempt at humor...


**Giving Love for Christmas**

**Author's Note:**

Hello! I'm taking on HammersNStrings' challenge to write a Christmas one-shot featuring some of our favorite characters. One-Shots aren't really my forte but I did try really hard for this silly little one shot and so I hope you like it! A Happy/Merry Early Christmas to everyone! I hope you have a great holiday and many smiles and good things happen. In my area, it hasn't snowed yet so I'm still waiting for that. I hope it snows in your area if you like snow. :) Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy.

**Story:**

Christmas was different that year, different from all the previous ones they've ever had. For Tonks, instead of spending a quiet Christmas at home with her parents, she was spending Christmas at Grimmauld Place, only visiting her parents on Boxing Day. As for her cousin Sirius, he was merrier than ever spending Christmas at Grimmauld Place—it was much better than last year's Christmas which he'd spent in a cave.

Remus Lupin sat contently in the kitchen, listening to the Weasley twins talk about their plans for a shop together. His mind was split in two as he listened to the boys and also listened to Sirius and Tonks who were dancing around in the living room. No doubt they were having a lot of fun putting Christmas decorations up. Remus wished he could join them, however he couldn't. Whenever he got near Tonks, he would suddenly lose his calm and collectiveness and began making a fool out of himself for no apparent reason at all. His heart would race and he'd feel like he was burning up with a fever and oddly, he liked that feeling he got around her—he loved it actually. Remus didn't quite understand why he felt that way, and so he decided not to tempt his feelings any more than he had to and stayed contented in the kitchen.

"Professor Lupin, you're a Marauder…" said Fred.

"Give us some ideas," George finished.

"I'm sorry boys," Remus smiled kindly. "But I don't think your mother would like me very much if I give you two any bad ideas."

"She doesn't have to know," Fred grinned.

"I doubt it can be as bad as all the things _we've_ done," George laughed.

"Fred! George!" Molly shrieked from upstairs, perhaps stumbling upon one of their little pranks or inventions they'd _carelessly_ left lying around the place.

"Oi, gotta go," George announced, getting up quickly with his twin.

"I'd avoid going up to the third floor if I were you Professor," Fred grinned.

As the red-headed twins disappear up the narrow staircase, Remus looked out into the once dreary hallway and finally noticed the huge difference. The narrow hallway of Grimmauld Place no longer looked dreary, black, and depressing. Instead, gold and silver tinsels scattered the walls, magical snow was falling in piles around each corner, loud, happy, holiday music was being played loudly from the living room, and many colorful streamers scattered the place. Even the creepy old shrunken elf heads were adorned with Father Christmas hats and beards.

Remus laughed just as Tonks bounced into the kitchen, dancing and nearly knocking over a chair. She laughed embarrassedly and grinned at Remus. "Wotcher Remus," she sang.

"Hello Tonks," he said, not wanting to ruin her cheerful mood by calling her Nymphadora, no matter how much he loved seeing her stress over it.

"Where's everybody?" she asked, swinging over to the sink to make herself a cup of tea.

"The kids are all huddled upstairs. Molly's cleaning and perhaps screaming at Fred and George from accidentally encountering one of their pranks. Mad-Eye had gone off somewhere with Kingsley. Mundungus went off to buy or rather retrieve presents. You and Sirius were dancing in the living room. And I'm sitting here, enjoying a cup of tea."

Tonks made a face and looked at him carefully. Remus felt himself blush under her gentle gaze and he was suddenly more aware of his appearance. He wished he'd combed his hair better and had worn something less shabby than the old jumper and patched trousers he had on.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, his cheeks beginning to turn red when she wouldn't take her eyes off him. He loved getting her attention and he didn't know why. But whenever he did get her attention, he'd begin to blush and feel like a fever was creeping up on him.

"Where's all your holiday cheer?" Tonks asked, crossing her arms and not taking her eyes off him. She seemed to be staring into his eyes. At least that was what Remus thought as he stared into hers. They were blue during that moment, a soft, gentle blue that matched his.

"I think I'm too old for Christmas," he smiled. Remus licked his lips and rubbed his neck nervously, melting under her gaze.

He then wished he'd had a book. He felt much more comfortable discreetly stealing glances at her from behind a book. He'd been doing that for so long, ever since Nymphadora Tonks came stumbling into Grimmauld Place several months ago. She'd grabbed his attention the first day when the pink haired auror added color and excitement to dreary old Grimmauld Place. It was actually quite hard for him not to notice her. The pink hair and colorful personality amidst all the seriousness and black was very striking.

"Nonsense. You're never too old for Christmas you loon," she laughed and walked over to him. Tonks took his hand and pulled him up. Surprisingly, Remus followed her. "Just look at Padfoot. He's jollier than I am," Tonks laughed and Remus felt himself staring at her. He was entranced by her smile, her laughter, her grin, everything, and he didn't understand why.

"Merlin!" Remus laughed in surprise when he suddenly found Sirius dancing around in the living room, wearing tinsels over his shoulder as a scarf, ornaments on his ears, and singing Christmas carols as he put up more ornaments onto the brightly decorated Christmas tree.

"It's not done yet," said Tonks. "It'll be all pink when we're done," she grinned.

Pink was her favorite color, Remus knew that. He looked over to find two large boxes of shiny pink ornaments, lights, tinsels, and decorations in all different style. The Christmas tree Mundungus had brought for them had been charmed pink as well. Even Sirius seemed to have a secret liking for the color pink and it was beginning to surface. Remus watched in amusement as his best friend adorned pink ornaments upon himself and wrapped himself in glowing neon pink lights. Sirius was even brighter than the Christmas tree.

"Jingle bells, Kreacher smells, Walburga Black's a hag!" Sirius sang loudly.

"It's good to see him happy," Remus smiled.

"Remus has, a crush on Tonks, but they're both too blind to see that!" Sirius continued to sing, dancing around and around in circles while throwing snow and tinsel up in the air.

Upon hearing Sirius' lyrics, Remus and Tonks both blushed profusely. They couldn't even look at each other. Remus felt his body temperature rise to a boiling degree as he wished to just disappear back into the background. He tried to steal a glance at Tonks, wondering what her reaction was. She was blushing as well, her cheeks glowing like Rudolph's nose.

"Hello!" Sirius grinned. "Merry early Christmas!" he screamed and pulled them both around with him, dancing in circles.

"Um Sirius, I don't think I should start spinning," said Tonks nervously, her eyes avoiding Remus' who couldn't help but stare at her.

"What's wrong cuz?" Sirius asked, stopping abruptly and grinned at the two of them.

"Nothing," Tonks replied quickly.

"Moony, what'd you do to my cousin?" Sirius asked, smirking at Remus.

"N…nothing. I-I didn't do anything," Remus replied, almost stuttering.

Sirius scratched his chin and nodded, unbelieving. "Yes, that was why she'd spent all last night confiding in me about you," he revealed.

Remus turned to look at Tonks while she turned away from him, her cheeks practically glowing. "Sirius you arse!" Tonks shouted as Remus looked down at his feet. He suddenly found the creaky wood flooring very, very interesting.

"Come off it. You two fancy each other but are just too shy to admit it," Sirius said loudly, grinning still as if he wasn't bothering them at all. "Remus, you're usually shy about these things so I'd understand. But Tonks!" He gasped dramatically. "You're usually so bold and straightforward! How come it's taking you so long?"

"God! Sirius I'm never telling you anything again!" Tonks stormed off, her emotions mixed between anger and embarrassment. Remus watched her leave and he had wanted to go help her up when she'd tripped on the second step of the stairs. However, Tonks hastily pushed herself back up and clambered up the stairs.

"Padfoot," Remus sighed. He had hoped to be able to see her a bit longer, in a merry mood. He actually wanted to see what the living room would look like once Tonks was done with it. But it seemed like he wouldn't get the chance with a Nymphadora Tonks storming off angrily and embarrassed beyond her wits.

"What?" Sirius laughed innocently.

"Was that really necessary? Now Tonks is unhappy. You don't have to make a joke that bad. Why would anyone what to be paired up with me?"

"You're just too blind to see that mate," Sirius grinned. "She's completely smitten by you. And yes, Tonks was right. She probably shouldn't tell me anything, but she did and so now I'm telling you!" Sirius grinned and continued to dance around, whistling to the tune of _Jolly Old St. Nicholas_. "I know you fancy her too," Sirius added, smirking even wider.

"Yes but…" Remus admitted and then realized what he'd just said.

"Ha! I knew it! Initially I found this very horrifying, but I've grown to accept it."

"But I can't fancy her," Remus corrected.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sirius inquired.

"Is it not obvious? I'm a werewolf and she's an auror."

"So you two are a bit like a more grown-up and shape-shifting-freak version of Romeo and Juliet. Who cares? What matters is that you two are completely smitten by each other and it's only right that you two be together."

"But…I mean she's your cousin. Don't you want her to be with someone nice?"

"You _are_ nice Moony," Sirius cut in. "Don't tell anyone I ever admitted that."

Remus sighed. "She should be with someone whole and not a werewolf."

"You're as whole as any bloke," Sirius replied, raising an eyebrow. "And the furry little problem adds more excitement to life. If I know my little cousin, excitement does her good."

"I could hurt her," Remus argued.

Sirius suddenly laughed a barking laughter. "That's funny!" he hollered. "She's an auror, trained by Mad-Eye Moody no less. _She_ could hurt you!"

"Padfoot," Remus sighed. He did fancy Tonks. He'd just been denying that for so long now. Remus had liked her the first time he met her. Through the months they'd become friends, best friends. He was comfortable around her and she was the most amazing woman he'd ever met. She listened to him, comforted him, and cared for him like no other. But Remus just couldn't allow himself to even think of being with her, fearing that he'd only be a burden to her.

"Now tell me, do you fancy Tonks or not?"

Remus could always lie, but he could never lie to a Marauder. The Marauder would always see through a lie, especially Sirius who knew Remus so well. "Yes," he admitted.

"Alright Moony. I dare you to kiss Tonks," Sirius grinned. "It's a Marauder's dare. You better live up to it or I'll cross your name off The Marauder's Map myself."

And so Remus' honor as a Marauder was put on the test. "You don't have to dare me to kiss her," he sighed.

"So do it."

"Can it wait?"

"Of course not!"

"But the children are home…" Remus said, searching for excuses. He might just explode with emotions if he kissed Tonks.

"Moony," Sirius said dryly. "They're teenagers. They're not as innocent as you think they are. "I swear Ginny alone would give you a run for your money."

"What about Molly?"

"Oh trust me, she knows everything and wants to see you and Tonks together too. Practically the whole Order knows. I mean it's so obvious. Those enticing and passionate stares you and Tonks give each other, those little acts of love such as waiting for her to come back from guard duty just so you can make her tea and say goodnight, they're all so sickeningly obvious," Sirius shivered. "And she feels the same for you mate. Whenever I talk to her it's always Remus this or Remus that. Honestly, it's getting quite annoying really."

Remus grew quiet and thoughtful. Perhaps he could try to give it a go with Tonks. He does feel something strong for her and other than his lycanthropy; he was just dirt poor and old. Remus looked up and suddenly sighed. He was poor, old, and dangerous—what charming qualities to attract a woman.

"No dilly-dallying," Sirius said and pushed Remus forward. "Wait a minute." Some sort of twisted Marauder mischief magic must've hatched an idea in Sirius' head as he suddenly pulled Remus back and grinned. "You know what Moony; I'll give you to the end of the night tomorrow to kiss her."

"That's not much help," Remus sighed, needing to sort out his feelings and decide on what to do about his fondness of a certain clumsy but cute pink-haired auror.

"Suck it up. Now move, Snuffles has got some decorating to do." Sirius then began to dance again, turning the record player on even louder. "Hey all you kids upstairs! Come down and help me decorate!" Sirius bellowed. "And you too Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks shrieked from upstairs and a herd of footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. The noise was so loud that the portrait of Walburga Black had woken up and began screaming rows of insults.

"Mudbloods! Traitors! Scum! Tainting the royal house of Black! Get out all of you! Filthy half-breeds! Shape-shifting freaks!" She shrieked in a high pitched and angry voice.

Sirius was in too much of a happy mood to curse at her. "We love you too woman now shut the hell up!" he howled back.

"Oh we're going all pink this year?" Fred and George asked, walking into the living room and picking up a bunch of shiny pink decorations.

"Brilliant! I love neon pink!" Ginny grinned and threw a pink and white ornament at Tonks who'd just barely caught it.

Remus vanished into the background, returning to his content of watching everyone decorate the dark and black living room to a more lively and festive place. People were in a good mood. Harry Potter who had been hiding away upstairs had come down and was now beginning to smile as he joined Sirius in decorating and dancing and singing to Christmas carols.

The chatter was happy, loud, and merry as the night went on.

"Where does this go?"

"This was Tonks' idea for a pink Christmas isn't it?"

"We love pink. It clashes so well with red hair."

"Actually it makes us kind of glow in a way."

"Give me that tinsel."

"Get your own."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and more snow was beginning to fall from the lovely evening sky. Tonks danced around with her cousin, linking arms as they began singing along to <em>Deck the Halls<em>. She had to admit, spending Christmas with Sirius Black was a great time. That was probably why she loved him so much but of course she'd never admit that.

"Deck the halls with shrunken elf heads fa la la la la la la la la!" they sang together. "Hex the stupid screaming portrait fa la la la la la la la la!"

After getting dizzy from spinning around and around, Sirius and Tonks had collapsed onto the long regal sofa together, laughing and breathing. The Weasley children along with Harry and Hermione had gone off to visit Arthur a bit for Christmas and so it was just Sirius and Tonks decorating once again. As for Remus, Tonks had paid close attention to him and ever since her embarrassment in front of him, he'd stayed hidden in the kitchen since.

"It's looking great!" Sirius grinned. "We're masters at decorating! We should try decorating Snivelly's office next to see how good we are."

"Yes, I'm sure he'd just _love_ having two hyperactive freaks dance around in his dreary office," Tonks smiled. Her impression of Snape had always been that he was the dreariest man alive. He didn't like her and Tonks didn't like him. They had mutual dislike for one another.

Sirius laughed and swung an arm over Tonks' shoulder as they both stared at the blazing fire together. "So what did my little cousin get me for Christmas?" he asked.

"Something special," Tonks smiled.

"And what did you get Moony?"

"Something special," said Tonks and her smile turned soft.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Alright, I've been taking knitting lessons from Molly and I tried knitting him a scarf. I hope he likes it though," said Tonks, confiding in her cousin.

"Hey, even with your horrendous knitting skills, it's still a better present than what I got him last year," Sirius laughed.

Tonks made a face. "What'd you get him last year?" she asked dryly.

"A dead rat in a box," said Sirius conversationally and Tonks began to laugh. "What? I was trying to be creative with having no money for presents!"

"So what'd you get him this year?"

"Nothing yet. But I think I've just come up with a brilliant present for Moony."

"And what would that be?" Tonks asked upon seeing the mischievous glint shine brightly in Sirius' eyes. "It's not a dead rat again is it?"

"No, those are for Buckbeak. This year I'm getting him a shape-shifting freak for Christmas," Sirius grinned.

"What do you—?"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Sirius spoke and Tonks' body suddenly went rigid.

He smirked while looking over his cousin who was rendered immobilized and was glaring daggers at him. She was quick and Sirius had to admit that she was well trained. Tonks had gotten her wand out. However, she wasn't quick enough.

"Sorry, _Nymphadora_," Sirius teased. "Don't worry; the curse will wear off within a couple of hours. Now I'm going to take your wand in case you try something fishy and ruin my plan of a wonderful Christmas present for Moony."

Frozen solid, Tonks could only glare daggers at Sirius, wondering what he was doing.

After an hour of careful preparation, Sirius was finally done with his special Christmas present for Remus. He was quite proud of himself, grinning nonstop.

"You'll thank me for this later cuz," Sirius grinned. "Now what should I do to kill the time?" he spoke to himself. "Oh I know. Mistletoes would be fun. I'm so brilliant it's amazing!"

* * *

><p>By nightfall, the snow was falling heavier. The kids had returned and were beginning to head off to bed. Remus who'd spent the rest of the day reading in the quiet and peaceful kitchen had finally gotten up from his chair, a finished book in his hand. He walked out into the narrow hallway to find Hermione and Ron trapped under a charmed mistletoe, both looking at each other with obvious mixed expressions.<p>

Remus raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember seeing mistletoes being put up. It must've been Tonks' or Sirius' idea of Christmas fun. Then Remus wondered where Tonks was. He hadn't heard a word from her since the afternoon.

"Oh just kiss already," Ginny groaned, standing on the other side of Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah! You're blocking the way!" Harry yelled.

"Hurry up," Fred groaned.

"We're hungry and we want a snack before bed!" George sighed.

Remus was amused as he watched Ron reluctantly place a brief kiss on Hermione's cheek. Finally when their skin touched, the mistletoe stopped blossoming above them and the invisible barrier allowed them to leave. Remus shook his head as the kids were embarrassed beyond belief. Sirius and Tonks were definitely having a kick out of this.

"Err…hello Professor," Hermione said quickly as she scurried past him into the kitchen, her face a deep crimson red.

The rest of the kids hurried past him, greeting him while they laughed at Ron who like Hermione was also glowing in a deep crimson red color. Remus smiled and shook his head. He almost hadn't seen the mistletoe hanging a few feet before him and narrowly avoided it. Luckily, he wasn't caught under it just as Minerva McGonagall was passing by.

This is odd, Remus thought upon seeing so many mistletoes hanging all around. His eyes suddenly lit up when McGonagall and Mundungus had both fallen victim to the mistletoe Remus had narrowly avoided. The expression on McGonagall's face was priceless and it would've been funny had she not been staring at Remus, suspecting he was a part of it.

"I had nothing to do with this I swear," he said quickly.

"Sirius," she grumbled while Mundungus laughed.

Remus couldn't hide his smirk and quickly vanished into the living room less McGonagall decided to nag his ear off after she'd gotten free from the mistletoe. Unfortunately for them all, even with magic, there was no undoing the harmless holiday charm of the mistletoe.

When Remus entered the living room, he was taken by surprise with all the pink.

Nymphadora, he thought to himself.

"What's with all the mistletoes hanging around?" Remus asked Sirius who was lounging on the sofa, his arms spread apart and he looked at ease.

"Oh you know, just a little fun for the holidays," Sirius grinned, his eyes staring at the beautiful, glowing pink Christmas tree.

Remus had noticed there was a very large box sitting under the tree, a box wrapped in shiny pink paper with glowing white stars. The box was so big it could've fit Sirius in there easily. He then turned to look all around, amazed by the liveliness of the living room. He almost didn't recognize it.

"Where's Nymphadora?" Remus asked, noticing the lack of noise and loud cheer.

"She left," Sirius said conversationally. "Must've gone to her parents early. I mean, it's just _tormenting_ seeing the face of your crush and not have him do anything about it."

"I-I didn't say I wasn't going to do anything about it," said Remus softly.

"Well it's too late now mate. She won't be back till after New Year I suppose. You've just ruined your best chance at a Happy New Year. Moony you idiot," Sirius sighed.

"I suppose," Remus said sadly, looking down at the ground.

In all honesty, he really was quite disappointed. Remus had hoped to see Tonks' face when he gave her the present he'd been working on so long for her. He had also hoped to be able to spend Christmas with her, and possibly tell her how he felt about her. However, Sirius was right. It was too late and Tonks had left to be with her parents. Remus felt saddened by the thought and sighed longingly.

"Oi, come on mate, it's late. Let's go to bed," Sirius said, getting up.

"Bloody hell!" They heard the voice of Fred and George Weasley scream.

"Language!" Molly hollered from upstairs, causing the portrait of Walburga Black to begin shrieking insults once again.

Remus and Sirius both began to rush out of the living room, needing to silence the screaming portrait and to find out why the twins were screaming in pure horror. As they reached the hallway, Sirius suddenly pushed Remus to the side, causing him to nearly topple over.

"Mistletoe!" Sirius yelled. "I love you mate, but as a brother. I don't want to be caught under that thing with you," he added afterwards.

As Remus ascended the staircase, he found that Fred and George were both trapped under a mistletoe at the corner of the stairs together, both looking at each other with completely horrified expressions.

There were so many mistletoes hanging all around and Tonks was suddenly gone. It surprised Remus. Normally he'd expect her to at least stay a little bit longer to see all the fun and chaos. However, she was gone and Remus wouldn't see her until after New Year. He just had to accept that.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Remus woke up with an excitement he hadn't felt in a long time. It was Christmas morning and he wasn't spending it alone. Despite the lack of a certain pink haired auror that made his life glow in brilliant pink, Remus still managed to smile as he got out of bed.<p>

All the presents sat under the pink Christmas tree that year and so like an eager child, Remus made haste for the living room. He passed by McGonagall and Snape in the hallway—both teachers have been invited to stay over for Christmas by Molly. The kids were all racing downstairs, making a ruckus as they tumbled out of bed. Luckily that morning, it seemed as if the portrait of Walburga Black was sound asleep as she didn't scream because of the noise.

When Remus reached the living room, he and most of the others had barely avoided another one of the many mistletoes hanging around. Unfortunately for Harry and Ron, they'd been caught under one together. That must've been awkward for the two best friends. Remus smiled and shook his head as he walked into the living room, again amazed by the brilliant sight.

The wallpaper was glowing pink. It was so bright it was nearly blinding. The entire Christmas tree was pink with pink ornaments and tinsel hanging off of it. Gold and silver tinsel decorated the walls while piles of magical snow gathered on the floor. The fire was burning softly under the fireplace, adorned with pink and white stockings. A table full of food sat in the middle of the living room with trays of sweets and tasty treats that kept refilling itself. Mistletoes were blossoming all over and Sirius was dancing to a jolly Christmas carol amidst the pink.

Remus sighed softly. Amidst all the pink, there wasn't any pink hair in sight.

Mad-Eye and Kingsley walked in from the hallway behind him and like all others, they paused for a moment to gawk at the unrecognizable living room. What was once a dreary and frankly depressing living room was now a pink festive room, glowing with laughter. It appears that they were having a pink Christmas that year, but yet a pink haired auror was missing.

"Tonks," Moody grunted, looking around, his electric blue magical eye swerving.

"Tonks," Kingsley agreed, nodding his head.

Remus wished Tonks was there. Pink was her favorite color and slowly, it'd secretly grown to be his favorite color as well. It always managed to cheer him up for some reason.

Molly beckoned them all over as they fought each other to open all the presents. Remus ran into Snape who was—like usual—dressed in all black. Snape sneered at Remus but during that Christmas morning, it was all that went on between them. The dreary potions master retreated back to a corner, enjoying tea as he discussed something serious with Mad-Eye. As for the others, they all were enjoying themselves. Even McGonagall was enjoying herself.

"Sirius, why is Tonks' wand in your back pocket?" Remus heard Moody asked and found it odd but he didn't question.

"Why were you staring at my arse?" Sirius retorted and Moody growled.

"That girl's so careless," Moody grunted.

"What's a Gameboy?" Sirius asked, holding up Tonks' present for him.

"I've always wanted one of these!" Harry screamed happily, unwrapping Tonks' present for him which was a toy model of a Firebolt, flying around.

"Thanks mum!" the twins smiled together.

"This is yours Gred."

"And this is yours Forge."

"I've been wanting to read this book for ages!" Hermione yelled happily.

"You got me a bloody book for Christmas," Ron groaned.

"This is brilliant. Thanks Professor," Harry said, holding up his new spell book.

Remus smiled as he too began to open his presents. His first present was one from Molly, a warmly knit sweater in sapphire blue with a white 'R' on it. It was nice and would no doubt keep him warm. McGonagall had gotten Remus a book, one of the books he'd been eager to read. He looked up at her and Molly and smiled, thanking the two women as they grinned back. Remus was just beginning to get through half his presents. He reached a brightly wrapped box in silver and turquoise blue wrapping paper and realized it was from Tonks. When Remus opened it, he was surprised to see a hand-knit scarf sitting inside. His heart swelled and he wished he could thank her in person right then.

"I'm impressed," Sirius said. "No holes," he laughed, holding up Tonks' scarf for Remus.

"It's lovely," Remus said, smiling genuinely as he picked it up.

"You should see how hard she'd been working on that," Molly commented, smiling.

"How come girls don't make me scarves?" Ron asked loudly.

"Because you're a dolt Ron," Ginny replied, dancing around in her new dress.

"Professor Lupin, this giant one seems to be for you," Hermione said, pulling Remus' attention to the large box sitting under the Christmas tree. It was the same box wrapped in shiny pink paper with white twinkling stars on it that Remus had seen last night, tied up with a vibrant green bowtie on the top.

"That's mine?" he asked, surprised.

"It's my present to you Moony," Sirius grinned and Remus was shocked.

"Wow! It's the biggest present under the tree!" Ginny grinned.

"It's moving…" Ron said as the box shook and rattled as if something inside was trying to beat its way out.

"You didn't get me a dark creature for Christmas did you?" Remus asked worriedly. He could just expect about anything from Sirius. Sirius _was_ the one who got him a dead rat last year for Christmas. It could be a dead grindylow or something of the sort this year.

"No, no dark creature," Sirius replied. The attention of the entire room was all gathered onto that large box that was Sirius' Christmas present to Remus.

Carefully, Remus walked over to it and began untying the green bow. "It's not going to jump out and attack me is it?" Remus asked carefully.

"She," Sirius corrected. "And no…I hope not. Though she might be a little angry, and hungry," Sirius laughed.

Remus was seriously worried now. He'd taken off the bow and slowly he was tearing off the beautiful wrapping paper. Soon what remained was a large white box that was moving around slightly, rocking back and forth. He could hear a muffled noise coming from inside and his heart raced. He worried what Sirius had gotten him for Christmas.

"Come on! Open it!" the twins yelled eagerly.

He took a deep breath and in one motion, Remus tore off the lid…

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU INSUFFERABLE ARSE!" Tonks' scream echoed through the house, causing everyone to jump up in shock, everyone especially Remus.

He stared inside the box, baffled.

Inside the box was Nymphadora Tonks—pink haired auror and metamorphmagus, hungry and mad as ever. She shot up immediately and surprised the room, her robes covered in shiny tinsel and ribbons of all color.

"Uh…Happy Christmas Nymphadora…"

"Happy Christmas Remus," Tonks grinned and reached for his hand as Remus helped pull her out of the large box. "Alright, where's that dolt? I'm going to hex him into the middle of next week!" Tonks screamed, searching for Sirius who was hiding away behind the safest man in the house, Mad-Eye Moody.

"Tonks, you were in there all night?" Molly asked, unable to hold back her laughter.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas present Moony?" Sirius laughed from behind Moody.

"Loved it," Remus said weakly, blankly, staring at Tonks.

"Moony, I give you my baby cousin for Christmas. You better treat her well you noble prat!" Sirius yelled, grinning like a fool.

"Aw!" Hermione and Ginny cooed together.

"How sweet," Molly smiled.

"Sirius I'm going to bloody kill you, rip your head off and shrink it like those shrunken elf heads!" Tonks shrieked as she chased her cousin around the living room, jumping over boxes and tables and chairs and laughing children.

Apparently everyone found it either amusing or adorable except for Remus and Tonks. They both were blushing madly, now knowing that their burning feelings for each other were mutual. Tonks and Remus continued to steal shy glances at each other, the romance in between them present for everyone to see. The rest of the morning, neither could pass by one another without blushing profusely like silly love struck school kids.

By the afternoon, Remus caught Tonks alone when they ran into each other at the corner of the stairs. He nervously pulled her back, with two things on his mind. One, he needed to give Tonks her present. Two, he needed to tell her his feelings no matter how embarrassed he was.

"Uh…Tonks," he called her and she turned back to look at him, her cheeks glowing.

"Yeah Remus?" she asked, gazing into his eyes.

"I forgot to give you your present," he said softly and handed her a rectangular box.

Tonks smiled as she opened it slowly, pulling out a large leather bound book from inside. Tonks flipped through it and she beamed, her hair shifting to a blinding shade of bubblegum pink while her eyes flashed vivid, lucid green.

"It's a photo album," she smiled.

"I…I hope you like it," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Eagerly, Tonks flipped through the book, her grin growing wider with every picture. "It's absolutely amazing. I love it. Thank you Remus!" She then smiled sweetly at one picture and Remus looked down to see that she'd stopped on a page bearing a single picture of her and him, together during guard duty. They were posing foolishly, grinning like idiots in the middle of the dark night. Remus was more cheerful and open around Tonks and usually finds himself doing silly things with her. But he didn't care. As long as he was with her, he could do anything.

"That was a funny night," Remus commented softly.

"This one's my favorite," Tonks smiled. "I hope you liked what I got you."

"I love it," Remus smiled, pulling down his button up jumper to reveal the scarf she made him, warmly wrapped around his neck, nuzzling him in warmth. It was a bright bluebell scarf—the color made his enchanting eyes absolutely stunning.

"Um…Remus…there's something we need to talk about," Tonks said suddenly.

"Yeah," Remus agreed softly. "I uh…I…"

"Look, there's no need to force yourself. I'm content with just being friends if that's all that you want."

But Remus hadn't heard a word she said as his own thoughts echoed loudly in his mind. "Nymphadora I like you a lot more than I initially had planned to," Remus blurted out loud. He suddenly gasped and stared at her, horrified, worried that she would reject him.

He waited, the wait was agonizing but he waited for her response.

Soon, Tonks smiled and she suddenly pointed upwards. "Mistletoe," she said softly.

Remus' heart pounded like thunder inside his chest. He found himself warming up and leaning closer to her, closing the tiny distance between them. Gently, Remus held her face with his hands, feeling the warmth of her soft skin under his fingertips. Finally, after taking away the final inches, Remus sealed her lips with his own.

He'd never kissed smiling lips before in his lifetime. That feeling he had with Tonks was great, wonderful, brilliant, amazing, and one of a kind. He kissed her softly but lacking no passion or love. Their kiss lasted on and on as if they'd longed for each other so much they were trying to relieve that longing in that one kiss. His arm strayed down to her waistline and he pulled her closer to him, holding her in a loving embrace as his lips continued to graze over hers and their kiss grew deeper and deeper.

Tonks kissed him back with equal fervor, her hands lost in his hair as she held him ardently. They kissed on and on, not wanting to end it. When they lacked the necessary air to survive, they pulled back briefly, inhaled a quick breath, and returned right back to their passionate kiss. Tonks felt her heart swell as she held Remus close, and she felt like the happiest woman on the face of the Earth.

Finally, after several eternities seemed to have swept them by, Remus and Tonks pulled apart, gasping for air as they smiled to each other. Their lips were swollen, their hair disheveled and their hearts longing for closeness.

"I have something to say…" They both said together and laughed. "You first," they said again in perfect harmony.

"I think I've completely fallen for you," Tonks smiled.

Remus grinned, holding her face gently as he rested his forehead on hers. "I've fallen for you long ago," he told her. "But you know what it will mean…being with me…a werewolf."

She placed a finger on his lips and hushed him. "Shh," she said. "I know. I understand everything and I don't care about any of that. I only care about you."

"You're willing to be with someone like me?"

She nodded, completely sure with herself. "Of course. You're all I've ever wanted and more. I'd be a fool to let such a dream go."

Remus smiled. "The same goes for me."

"And besides, seeing that my dolt of a cousin had, quite literally, _given_ me to you for Christmas, I guess I'm yours then," Tonks grinned.

"I'm yours also," Remus beamed.

"This is the best Christmas ever," Tonks sighed. "I get a sweet and sentimental bookworm for Christmas." She affectionately pinched his cheek, unable to resist the loving little gesture she'd always wanted to shower Remus in.

His heart swelled with delight and danced like a foolish love struck jester inside his chest. "Happy Christmas Dora."

"Happy Christmas indeed Remus."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, Remus and Tonks spent Christmas together. They still exchanged shy and loving glances, but different from before, they allowed themselves to act on their emotions. Often Remus would hold Tonks' hand as their fingers laced together, fitting so perfectly with each other. The smiles were plastered onto their faces and even in the midst of a struggling and troublesome year, they felt that life was good. They felt hope, and there was something that told them: as long as they had each other, they could take on the world.<p>

By sunset, Remus had been called to comfort Molly about her slight dilemma with her third eldest son Percy Weasley. He came and sat down with the kind matriarch for a while, comforting her as she sobbed her eyes out about Percy's distance with his family. Remus would speak comforting words to her and try to calm her down. He hoped he was doing some good.

A long time seemed to have passed and finally Molly calmed down. She wiped the tears from her face and thanked him. They both looked up into the long and narrow hallway with surprise. There appears to be a crowd gathered in the festive, unrecognizable hall of Grimmauld Place. Remus wondered what had happened this time as he and Molly squeezed past a snickering Fred and George to see.

There, they found Snape and Sirius standing together, caught under a mistletoe. Sirius was regaining his balance as if he'd just been pushed and both men wore painful expressions full of disdain. Actually, Remus thought that Sirius looked as if he was about to cry. Beside the group Remus smirked when he saw Tonks standing there, twirling her wand in her hand with a mischievous smirk on her face. Molly laughed, her tears forgotten as she watched the scene unfold. Remus made his way over to Tonks and she leaned on him as they watched the show.

Sirius danced and swayed where he stood, looking like he really had to pee. Snape didn't like it either. The potions master looked like he'd rather face a thousand Cruciatus Curse than be caught in that position.

"So what are you going to do Sirius?" Fred asked loudly.

"Kiss Snape, or wet yourself and still have to kiss Snape anyways?" George laughed.

The entire group broke out in laughter and Remus noticed that event he adults found it hilarious. McGonagall, Mundungus, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley were all also watching the show.

"Ah, so you've given him an ultimatum," Remus smiled.

"Vengeance is sweet," Tonks grinned. "And a happy Christmas to all!" Tonks giggled.


End file.
